


Challenge with Cypher/Omen

by glichmess



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glichmess/pseuds/glichmess
Summary: This is a thirty-day otp-kink challengeIt will not be possible to write every day with my co-author, so we will write whenever possible
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Kudos: 12





	Challenge with Cypher/Omen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Фикрайтерская вписка по Омен/Сайфер](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753969) by glichmess. 



It has been many years since the radiants appeared. People who once were the most ordinary civilians, haven't yet been exposed to radiant. And Omen was one of them. But he was an unusual radiant. Unlike most, he was completely made up of this material and could not live with people because of his inhuman appearance. Omen fought with the rest of the radiants for the right to exist. People hated radiants because of their aggressive nature, because they were created as weapons. But ordinary people weren't afraid of them, because they also had defenders and the best of them: Sova, Cypher, Raze, Killjoy and Brimstone. They were very professional at their task, even though they only relied on their equipment. But it was impossible to say that technology lost power, awakened radionit…  
That night, Omen would plant explosives around the entire perimeter of the Defenders headquarters to get rid of humanity's best weapons once and for all. Using his teleport and silent penetration skills, Omen set up all the explosives and as he headed for the exit, he came face-to-face with Watchdog who had just come out of the shower. Ghost was annoyed that Cypher had suddenly appeared, and all he had to do was quickly leave the building. Radiant realized that if he didn't take action, they would find him sooner or later, so an idea popped into Radiant's head.

He suddenly teleported behind defender and quickly led him back into the shower, grabbed him by the neck and pressed him against the sweaty wall from the heat:  
— You're the only one I need here, Cypher.  
— What the fuck are you doing here, you fucking radiant? The agent asked in a half-whisper, trying not to raise a panic, and even today he was alone in the headquarters, so the noise was useless.  
Omen was physically stronger than Cypher, so he had no trouble knocking his opponent to the wet floor. Next, radiant pushed Watchdog into the floor, pressing him even harder:  
— You're only human. You can't do anything to me! People are too smug to resist the radiants…

Ghost leaned over and studied Cypher's naked body. The defender himself was wearing a mask, which Omen couldn't see his face, which slightly upset radiant, because on some level he liked the fact that his smartest opponent hides his face, and suddenly he will be the same cute guy as the Sova, but with such a mysterious character. But now he knows what color his skin is and what condition it is in. And he didn't look like a kid with snow-white soft skin at all. Dark skin with a lot of small scars, as if he was scratched by a cat, but this was far from the cat, it is obvious that these scars were obtained as a result of many collisions with opponents. It wouldn't be surprising if Cypher was once held captive. The body itself was not pumped up or thin, something in between, and from under the mask continued to drip droplets of water, apparently, he takes it off only to wash his head. Omen's gaze slid to the eyes of the calm agent, who was actually looking at him with displeasure, but tried not to make a sound. And yet, is he afraid? But if he was afraid, he would have called the whole staff together, or is he here alone… Omen couldn't exactly think of it as just the two of them, but the Moroccan mercenary's body aroused radiant even more, and forgetting his purpose, Ghost pressed his body against Cypher's and bit him on the collarbone, enjoying the soft lowing caused by the pain. The defender clearly did not expect such actions from the enemy, so he didn't restrain his own sounds and to get out from under the radiant, Cypher didn't think of anything but to hit him in the groin. Did it work? Unlikely. Radiant hissed in pain, causing it to bite through the Moroccan's shoulder until it bled. He provoked him to do it.

There were footsteps outside the door, and then a familiar voice. It was an Sova. Had the defenders returned? There was no way to subdue them both, so Omen needed to muffle Cypher as much as possible.  
— Hey, Cypher, I know a shower is a nice thing to do, but I'm already back from a mission! - hunter was talking through the door.

— Cypher, I've planted explosives all around your territory, so if you're quiet, I won't blow you all to hell, — Omen whispered roughly.  
— I'm well aware of that, — Cypher said tensely, hissing in pain.  
Omen didn't know the answer. What does he want? Run away and blow up the Defense base? No. He looked back at Cypher and the bite he'd left on the mercenary's wet body. I think the plans are changing. Radiant continued to leave bite marks on the hot body of the defender, his hands crawling behind his back and the ghost began to scratch the agent, leaving bloody marks and allowing Cypher to feel even more pain.  
The defender hissed and began to breathe rapidly. Omen didn't like the noise because they could be heard, but on the other hand, the defender's breath was exciting the radiant all over again.

— Why don't you resist, Cypher? — Omen whispered.  
Agent was silent and held on to his bleeding shoulder. Indeed, why does he not resist, because he could have called an Sova, besides, he knows that the radiant will not dare to blow up the building while in it. He slowly reached to the back of his head and the next moment the mask opened slightly, revealing the lower half of his face, showing Omen slightly injured plump lips. Cypher remained silent; he acted. Omen didn't suspect that his enemy could pull off some trick. And the defender didn't even think about it. He reached for the radiant's face, hidden by the darkness of the hood, and took hold of the cloth with two fingers, slowly pulling it off and at the same time touching his hot lips to the hot face of the enemy.

_Are they not enemies?_

Omen was stunned by the actions of the Cypher, but it was impossible to tell that he was unhappy. Cypher. A name that calms radiant, he never thought about it. He was in love subconsciously without realizing it.

_Why guardian is always calm, always positive?_

Maybe that's why Omen likes him so much.

Ghost licked his lips in anticipation, it was interesting to try his opponent from a new angle.  
It seems that the temperature in the stuffy room has jumped another couple of degrees, or maybe it's just a new wave of excitement. Omen shifted impatiently, running his long, soft tongue over his collarbone, collecting the drops of moisture. Cypher watched the enemy's actions, so innocuous that it was unlikely that he would think of anything that could harm the defenders or even Watchdog himself. Cypher trembled from the touch radiant tongue and were squinting from the experience of sensations that was evident in the mask.  
— I'll have to wash again later, — Cypher whispered, a chuckle in his voice.  
— Do I look so dirty? — Radiant chuckled, distracted from licking his opponent. He might have been wearing dirty clothes, but he was obviously taking care of his own hygiene. The clawed paws were already purposefully climbing down, brazenly squeezing the narrow thigh with a quiet grin.

— I didn't say you were dirty, but your saliva is pretty sticky.  
— Don't complain. I could have blown you up on the spot, — Omen raised himself up, grabbing Cypher by the knees, pulling him closer to him and settling himself comfortably between them.

His gaze moved higher, from his lips to the thick material of the mask, which was dripping with condensation. How ironic, two secretive ones. He wanted to know what was hidden under the mask of the enemy. "I will learn all your secrets, Cypher" — hand reached for the mask in a smooth arc, trembling slightly, eventually abruptly tearing it off, exposing the opponent's face in front of him. He paused for a moment, looking intently at the wide, expressive eyes and sharp cheekbones. He wanted to touch it, and he didn't deny himself that, running a sharp claw across his cheekbone, staring at his features in fascination. Inside, something jumped, developing warmth, rewarding the owner with a slight chill and a flock of goosebumps. Watchdog couldn't say anything. He was stunned by the audacity with which Omen tore off his mask. There was a tension in the abdomen, and man himself now felt even more naked. Cypher covered half of his face with his hand, still shaking.  
— So many secrets have been leaked, — Cypher whispered, peering out from under his palm.  
— Not without it. You didn't expect to be outplayed, did you, Cypher? — Ghost chuckled nervously, still trying to control his raging emotions.  
Now, without the mask, Cypher looked like that. Alive, human. And definitely attractive in its own way. Omen sat up, roughly brushing the guard's hand from his face as he approached. At the same time, he bit into his lips with a deep kiss, running his tongue over the even row of teeth, reaching up to the smooth palate, purring contentedly. He would never have thought that kissing could be so pleasant. Cypher responded to the kiss willingly, lightly touching Omen's cheekbones with his fingers, and then moved on to stroking, closing his eyes and throwing his other hand around his neck, pressing closer to his opponent.

Omen broke the kiss, licking his lips hungrily. His fingers crept to the last barrier between them, ripping the towel from his tempting thighs. His hands moved roughly along the inside of his thigh, pulling him closer to him. The excitement was already pressing uncomfortably on the fly of his pants, demanding attention. He snorted impatiently, internally counting to 10. He wanted to feel the taste of those inviting lips again, but the possibility of being seen in an embrace with a half-naked opponent didn't appeal at all, so he decided to postpone the love kisses for later.

— Lick it, — he brought two fingers to the line of his opponent's lips, the other hand scrabbling impatiently at the skin on his thigh, leaving bruises and bloodshot red streaks on the skin.  
Cypher raised an eyebrow, not understanding.  
— What kind of fetishes are these? - he smiled, but did not tighten it, and opening his mouth slightly, henceforth sticking out the tip of his tongue, he took his fingers in his mouth, weakly sucking them in together with tasting the bitterness of radianite and finally pulled his fingers out.  
— Someone complained a couple of minutes ago that my saliva is sticky, — Omen arched an ironic eyebrow, — I'm worried about your ass.  
— Relax, it'll be easier this way. — He scratched the tip of his tongue one last time, lifting Cypher's hips and placing his fingers against the entrance.  
He slid one finger inside, stroking the walls and aiming for the bulge of the prostate. Omen leaned down to his opponent's neck, running his long tongue over his collarbone and leaving painful bites, licking off the protruding droplets of blood.  
— Why... - Cypher bit his lip and put his hand to his mouth and exhaled softly, squinting from the bites, — Didn't you want me to be silent?..

There was a knock on the door. The bored Sova came again.  
— My hair brush is in the bathroom, so I really need you to at least let me in! — Hunter demanded nervously.  
Cypher glanced at the washstand, where Sova usually preened, and there was no brush. The guard continued to breathe heavily, but he was going to answer his partner, if not for Omen, who abruptly clung to the man's lips, but instead of the usual kiss, Ghost bit hard on Cypher's tongue, hinting that he should have kept quiet. The warder made a sound more like a groan of pain than pleasure, but it wasn't loud enough for Sova to suspect anything. And then the Hunter could not stand it:  
— You fell asleep again, wonderful! He didn't even answer me! So I'm going to talk Brim into solving your problems tonight after all!  
The arrows struck his fist against the door in a hurry and went about his business.

Omen winced at the loud voice of the intruder. He listened to the muffled retreating footsteps, grunting in satisfaction.  
— If he comes here again, I'll shoot him, — Omen growled, almost inaudibly, more angry than actually threatening. He continued to move his fingers inside the yielding body, preparing the opponent for himself. In any case, tormenting an opponent from the inside without preparation would be cruel even for him, and it is not pleasant. He straightened up, bracing his knees on the tiled floor, and took hold of Cypher's ankle, swinging his leg over his shoulder. His heart was pounding, and even the guard seemed to hear the frantic beat of his pulse. The warden looked away, realizing that Omen would not do this even if Sova entered, the defender simply wouldn't allow it to do so, despite the fact that he was currently in the "captivity" of Ghost.

The defender wasn't satisfied with the fact that Omen had pulled away from him, while the agent himself wanted to feel the Radiant more strongly. Without any further questions or embarrassment, Cypher grabbed Omen by the hood and pulled him sharply, drawing him into a kiss and pressing his entire body against the heated armor. What a pity that he doesn't know how to take it off, so that he can feel the hot body of the Radiant. One hand cupped the back of Ghost's head to keep it from pulling away, while caressing his mouth and hot lips. He liked the fact that Omen didn't want to hurt him, but he couldn't stand Cypher anymore. Although the foot was placed on Ghost's shoulder, the guard didn't stop it from changing the position and then Omen was lying on the still wet floor. Cypher returned his leg for comfort and went down to his opponent's pants, lips unbuttoning the interfering pants and lowering them to the level of his knees and finally giving freedom to the strengthened dignity of Ghost. Cypher looked at Omen and raised one eyebrow, grinning, guessed what he wanted, but Watchdog didn't do either and decided to just tease Omen. He arched up and pressed his cock against the other. Both of them were already smeared with precum, so they had no trouble rubbing against each other. Cypher closed his eyes, biting his lower lip and continuing to move, occasionally glancing at Omen.

Ghost caught Cypher's eye, peering into his lust-clouded eyes. He was breathing fast and fast, his elbows on the floor, his eyes devouring the guard. He swung his hip in a sweeping motion, pressing harder, stirring up the sudden fire in his opponent. But he certainly wasn't going to do nothing, taking this small initiative into his own hands. Omen took Cypher's thigh with one hand, lifting him up, and provocatively ran his cock along the hole between his buttocks, smearing the pre-ejaculate on the skin. A strangled growl escaped his lips, and he put his other hand on his hip, squeezing it roughly. The guard lowered his head, breathing loudly, gasping for air in the stuffy room. He lay down on Omen, lifting his ass to the top. Cypher snorted softly at the Ghost's painful grip, but he also purred with pleasure. Pressing his chest against Omen, Cypher grabbed his shoulders and buried his face in his neck, scratching at them. Omen pushed into the partner, penetrating so far only with head of penis, while the hands moved to the back, stroking, and then to the buttocks, finally settling on them. He pushed again, half-entering, purring with pleasure. Feeling no resistance, he pushed again, and again, setting a steady pace, helping himself with his hands, impaling Cypher on himself. He stuck out his long tongue, both in pleasure and in an attempt to cool off. It hit in the head like a couple of rounds from Ghost, and it was harder to breathe each time, and with the body on chest. It would have been easier if he had undressed, but he was in no hurry to become so vulnerable, especially in front of such a strong opponent. With a growl and a barely audible groan from each thrust, Cypher bit into Omen's neck with his lips, leaving a painful hickey on it.

— Oops, — he chuckled, and then kissed him in the same place.  
Biting the inside of his cheek and still squinting from the pain, he moved in time, adding both pain and pleasure to the movements.  
The guard raised himself up, sitting up fully, his face slightly contorted from the next dose of pain, and surprised in embarrassment at the hungry expression on Omen's face.  
Omen bit his long tongue, and a trickle of azure blood trickled from his lips and chin. He licked his lips, wincing slightly at the shameless bite on his neck. He took hold of Cypher's mechanical wrist, lifting himself up, licking his neck wide, leaving a trail of saliva mixed with blood. He wrapped his long fingers around his partner's penis, caressing, helping him get more pleasure. Cypher purred, feeling the Radiant's burning tongue again, and groaned in a strangled way, biting his lip and continuing to move. He threw his arms over his shoulders and clung to Omen, breathing hotly and snorting with each thrust. The pain decreased, and the pleasant sensations only increased.

Because of the full excitement, Cypher didn't restrain himself for long and squeezed the head of the penis with his hand and finished in a fist, so as not to dirty either himself or Omen, although he would still have to wash again. The warden ran the fingers of his other hand over Omen's cheekbone and bit into his lips, kissing him hungrily. Ghost responded to the kiss, a pre-orgasmic shudder seized him, he pushed a couple more times, at the last moment managing to pull out and with a low growl came on his thigh. He exhaled deeply, resting his elbow on the damp floor. Pain shot through the small of his back, and he snorted as he let go of Cypher's thighs, which were already bruised from his fingers. Watchdog got down from the Omen and crouched beside it, gulping for air.

— I never thought that I would meet you like this, — a chuckle was heard from the guard's lips, - Well, maybe you can tell me where you hid the explosives? - purred Cypher and ran his tongue over the blood-stained lips of the Radiant.

The only way out of this situation was to really say where he had planted the explosives. Omen definitely didn't want to kill Cypher, but at the same time, he valued the success of the mission and his reputation in the team. Right now, he needed to really set his leadership priorities and make a decision.  
— Hell, Sabine's going to kill me, — Omen grumbled, rising from the floor with a sigh — In the east aisle, second building, under the ledge on the floor. If you look closely, you'll find it right away, — he was clearly uncomfortable with revealing his plan so easily, belatedly there was guilt in front of the team, and the realization that he had become a traitor, whom he had always despised.  
— I wasn't here, you found the explosives by accident, you didn't see me, I didn't see you either, — he pointed a threatening finger at the guard's chest, — Just try to talk, don't think you can get away with it with impunity.  
— Well, it was easy to stop and blab you... - grinned Cypher, — I won't say anything about you, but you won't come here again, you're lucky that I wasn't at home, I would have noticed you right away and most likely shot you, - Watchdog put on a mask and wrapped a towel around himself, — I'll help you get out of here before everyone else returns…  
Omen became more angry after the words of the defender, but after taking a deep breath, he restrained himself.

Cypher got up and went to the door, listening to the silence. After making sure that the Sova and anyone else weren't in the corridor, Watchdog opened the door a crack, looking around, and without making any unnecessary sounds, left the bathroom, leading Omen after him. It wasn't that far from the window, so they headed for it, because it was the safest exit for Ghost.  
— I think you can handle it from here, — Cypher whispered, and opened the window, giving him a quick kiss on the cheekbone and releasing the intruder.  
— How nice, then wait for the second visit, - Omen smiled in response and using a hidden step was under the window and without turning back hurried to leave the territory of the defenders.

Cypher watched Omen leave for a few more seconds, until he heard painfully familiar footsteps behind him.  
— Cypher, how long were you in the bathroom this time? — Brimstone's voice came from far away.  
"What was I thinking..." — guard whispered in realisation and slapped own face.  
— We need to go to the east passageway to the second building if we don't want to blow up.  
Brimstone raised an eyebrow at Cypher, but since he suddenly changed the subject, and Watchdog doesn't waste words, it was a very serious matter, so the commander of the defenders had to leave Cypher alone.

— Hell, I'm going to have to wash again, — Cypher snorted, and went back to the bathroom, where he was stuck for another two hours.


End file.
